


Dealing With a Bully

by gameofcubes



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Imprisonment, Lesbian, Mind Manipulation, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gameofcubes/pseuds/gameofcubes
Summary: Sneasel loves to bully weaker Pokemon. Her girlfriend, Big Bulbasaur, cannot deal with her antics any longer and punishes her.





	Dealing With a Bully

Big Bulbasaur applies the aloe to Oddish's grass hair while Pidgey and Bellsprout rest their limbs. All three of them suffer from frost burns, and Big Bulbasaur knows the culprit without even having to ask. The forest doesn't get snow and there is only one ice type that comes this far down the mountain regularly.

"I can't believe that bully is your girlfriend. I don't know what you see in her Big B." The Oddish mopes, a big pout on their face. The Pidgey and Bellsprout concur, finding it odd that such a kind and gentle Bulbasaur would put up with such a bully.

"Well, it's kind of a long story." Big Bulbasaur says, her cheeks flushed as she thinks back on how they met. It actually wasn't a lomh story as much as it was a ewd one. Big Bulbasaur had wandered up the mountains in search of herbs when it began to snow. Taking refuge inside a cave, she had inadvertently wandered into the cave of a particular Sneasel.

Now, Sneasel are prone to mischief but this one is a problem is a capital P. Keeping to the shadows, she uses Icy Wind to chill her targets then pelts them with Ice Shards to torment them. Her favorite targets tend to be grass and flying types who are susceptible to the cold, as well as the occasional human. However, there is another side to this Sneasel that the other Pokemon are not privy too. She's a masochist.

Big Bulbasaur had wandered into Sneasel's cave at the worst time, she had been using Ice Shard fashioned into phallic shapes to tease her ass and sex. One fastened to the ground, the other in her claws, she rode the frozen phallus up and down with her ass while the other she shoved deep into her sex. Big Bulbasaur was treated to an almost unbelievable sight, watching this lithe, sexy Sneasel fuck herself into a stupor.

"Hey, Bulbaslut!" The Sneasel had called out to Big Bulbasaur, her language as atrocuous as herr behavior. "If you're going to stand there and watch, then put those slutty vines of yours to use and help out!" Sneasel moaned as she continued plugging her holes without inhibition.

Big Bulbasaur couldn't believe the audacity of the little tart. She needed the herbs in the mountains to tend the wounds this Sneasel had caused, and she had the audacity to ask her to help her get off. Whipping out her vines, she wrapped them around Sneasel's arms and lifted her into the air, intent on giving her a taste of her own medicine. But she soon learned that no matter how rough she was with her, Sneasel only seemed to enjoy it more.

She stuffed two of her thickest vines into Sneasel's anus, thrusting on in as the other pulled out. Suckers squeezed and slurped at Sneasel's tiny tits. Harder vines paddled Sneasel's bottom and thighs. She'd left Sneasel's stomach and womb bloated with so much sap she looked like she swallowed a Voltorb. Yet despite that, once Big Bulbasaur was done with her it wasn't an apology that slipped from Sneasel's mouth but a declaration of love.

Snapping out of her daydream, Big Bubasaur lets out a sigh. No matter how sweet on her Sneasel is, leaving her gifts outside her hollowed tree trunk home at night, she can't continue to allow Sneasel to continue to harsh the other Pokemon. It's time to stop Sneasel's antics once and for all.

That night, right on cue, the mischievous Sneasel tiptoes over to the fallen log to leave a gift of herbs and berries to her grassy girlfriend. Suddenly, a massive vines whips up and with a mighty Slam, smooshes her into the ground from behind. Stunned from the spine-crushing impact, Sneasel is helpless as that same vine coils around her and lifts her up into the air.

"Bulby! You waited up for me!" Sneasel exclaims as she twists and squirms in the vines to no avail . As usual, her girlfriend's grip is much too tight to ever pry herself free. Her sex begins to leak fluids down her thighs, loving how tight she is held, like she might snap like a twig with a bit more pressure.

"This has to stop, Sneasel. I love you but I can't watch you to continue to harm others. I'm afraid I'm going to have to put a stop to your shenanigans once and for all." Big Bulbasaur says with conflict in her voice. She doesn't want to, but she feels she has no choice. Firing a Leech Seed from the bulb in her back, it embeds itself into Sneasel's forehead.

"Ooh! What's this?" Sneasel says, crossing her eyes to try and see the big seed that has buried itself in her skull. A tickling sensation worms out behind her eyes as roots start extending into her skull and around her brain. Sneasel twitches as pleasure starts to assault her body.

"That seed is rooting itself into your brain. It's going to force pleasure into you constantly so you can't think about anything else. It'll make your imprisonment easier." Big Bulbasaur explains.

"Ooh! Sounds kinky!" Sneasel giggles, her tongue lulling out as the seed is already beginning to take effect.

"I'm so sorry, Sneasel. I am going to miss you." Big Bubasaur says, a tear running down her cheek before yanking Sneasel into her bulb. Her large bulb bulges for a few moments with Sneasel's shape, before smoothing out.

Inside the bulb, Sneasel finds herself surrounced on all sides by the petals of a soft flower. Warm sap splashes over her body, giving her something she can slurp on when she gets hungry. The seed on her head starts growing out more vines now that it is rooted to her brain. They efficiently hogtie her, while more vines extended to plunge into her ass and sex. Another plugs her mouth, to keep her from moaning out as her body becomes saturated in pure bliss. It prevents her from screaming out I love you over and over again in her erotic prison.

A week later Big Bulbasaur is walking with Oddish and a few of their friends. As they come to a berry patch, the group stop to rest and have a snack. Three of the Oddish munch on the berries while the gourth one looks around, like they expect an ambush.

"Big B, I haven't seen Sneasel in awhile!" They say, turning around to look at Big Bulbasaur with inquiring eyes.

"Don't worry, little one. She won't be bothering you or anyone ever again." She reassures the Oddish, who squeals with glee and happily starts munching on her own berry. It fills Big Bulbasaur with sadness knowing that she is the only one who misses Sneasel, but she's also happy the Pokemon will no longer be bullied.


End file.
